The Moon Is Rising
by IamNiaKeeperoftheHEART
Summary: Nia is a Daughter of Aphrodite but she does not know. She is also a magician.. She meets Diego a magician. Will they bring peace to the both worlds? Diego is 12 Nia is 11
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE DISCOVERY

N

I

A

**BEING** a child of Aphrodite does not mean you are weak. You might be thinking _hmm this girl is stupid_ but no I am not stupid. I am plenty smart. We, the children of Aphrodite get misjudged. We are _not _giggly blondes that gossip and gossip. Well, at least some of us aren´t. And the fact that I am a brunette helps. My story is tough. That is one word, I could use plenty other words but it would not describe it well.

I was sitting down watching my bald teacher teach. He had blue eyes and a black beard. I had gotten in trouble so many times so I was used to his blue eyes staring down at me. As usual I was reading my book. When he turned I tore my eyes off the book. He did not notice of course. He was very clumsy, he could not even close his door! He had to ask a child to do it for him. He gave me a lunch detention because I was writing in class! Unfair. The point is he is mean. He was a marine and he had tattoos, which I found disrespectful. I am a Mexican, so he probably hates me even more. I sighed silently, doing my work. I put a bookmark in my book and closed it. He asked a question and I raised my hand. He growled faintly but no one else seemed to notice.

"Yes, Nia" he said briskly. "I think the answer is D" I said calmly. The teacher seemed to relax. Oh, I forgot his name. Oh well. Anyways on with the story. The rest of my classmates nodded in agreement. Suddenly the bell rang. I almost cried in relief. I packed up my stuff and left.

I was walking down the hallway and people were bumping on me like crazy. I finally dropped my stuff of and went to Band

Band was pretty fun. We were practicing for the concert for Christmas. I, who play the flute have to sit in the front. Then I saw this boy. I could not describe how he got there. I just knew he was the vice principals son...


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

**I dont own PJO AND Kane Chronicles**

DIEGO'S POV

CHAPTER 2

LEAVING

I was with Natasha a dark haired girl with dark eyes. But I had to get my mission done. The little twerp Carter put me on this. He told me to 'search' for a girl with greenish brownish eyes, glasses and dark brown hair. What is that supposed to mean? My mom knew, knowing Carter and Sadie. I only was here in Texas in special occasions like visiting my mom. But this was way important. Carter told me he had a dream vision, telling him to find the girl, because it held the key for something. When he told me that he got dead serious and then he went to talk with Sadie. So, I was sitting with Natasha in the lunch table talking. Then a little voice told me in my head (that was not mine) to go to the band room. I said goodbye to Natasha and I went out the Cafeteria doors. In the band room there was only one brunnette girl. She had dark eyes. I was guessing she was not it. So, I went to the stage. I took my wand out of the Duat and cast an invisibility spell. I walked slowly through a small hallway that led to the stage. In the stage, chairs where set up as a half circle. A girl caught my eye. The girl's wavy brown hair in a ponytail and greenish brownish eyes hidden by red rimmed glasses. She was pretty. I looked down to the Duat and saw a totally different person. It was a young Native American Man that looked about 20 years old. His head was shaved completely except for a dark ponytail. He had lots of bling but one of his biggest was a half moon necklace. I looked up from the Duat and saw my invisibility spell was not working. I silently cursed. So I hid behind the curtains of the stage. Suddenly I heard a voice

" Nia can you check what's in there?" it asked

"Yes mam" Another voice said

I heard some rustling of the curtains.

"Anyone there?" The voice whispered.

I kept silent.

Then I saw a figure next to me. I guessed it was the girl.

"You're coming with me" I whispered. I grabbed her wrist and walked her outside the stage.

"What in the world is going on?" I heard her whisper.

" You'll see" I whispered back

I placed my wand in a curved position and said

"L'mun"

Golden Hielogryphics appeared in front of us and then a dark cloud appeared.

"Wow" The girl said

I dragged her to the hallway from the back door of the stage. I grabbed a slab from an Egyptian artifact. Once again I held my wand up high and said

"W'peh"

A sand portal opened. The girl looked at me weirdly

I dragged her in the portal

**What do you think guys? Review!**


End file.
